Two's company
by MLaw
Summary: Illya and Napoleon are escorting the daughter of a defecting T.H.R.U.S.H. scientist to a reunion with her father in New York...a little monkey business ensues. WARNING: this story contains mild HET. Pre-saga.


"Looks like we've given them the slip for good tovarisch ," Napoleon breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped his gun back into his shoulder holster. His partner, as usual, was sitting in the driver's seat, navigating them through the early morning darkness.

It was a long...very long stretch of highway and the tedium was getting to the Russian.

"Keep going or should we stop for the night?"

Solo glanced at the young woman seated in the back of the sedan. At the moment she was leaning against the passenger door fast asleep.

"Let's find a motel as I think Miss Wilford has had enough for today and honestly I have too."

"Good," the Russian nodded," I am quite tired myself and it is still at least another six hours drive before we reach New York, barring any further complications from our feathered friends."

The agents and their charge, the daughter of T.H.R.U.S.H. scientists who had defected to U.N.C.L.E. was being escorted to the loving arms of her parents who were safe at headquarters in the city.

Solo was amazed as he watched girl. She was absolutely stunning with luxurious long chocolate brown hair, almost an aqua-blue eyes that could seduce anyone and an amazing hourglass shape.

He wasn't immune to her charms but after his partner's warning against flirting much less anything else more intimate; Napoleon Solo decided to behave himself for once.

Kuryakin drove down the deserted highway for several miles until a green neon sign indicating a vacancy at the Red Rose Motel. The place was just outside of Emporium...a rather remote hamlet in Cameron County.

It wasn't a standard motel per se, but consisted of individual cottages offering a little more privacy to travelers or whatever lovers needed a place for their secret rendezvous.

Solo went inside to the front desk, paying the rental for one of the accommodations farther back on the property, and Illya parked the car in a nearby general lot rather than immediately in front of their cottage.

Napoleon was the first one through the door, drawing his gun as he turned on the light and making a quick walk through before he gave the all clear.

Illya followed the girl inside, carrying her small valise that he promptly tossed onto one of the two double beds. One he and Napoleon would share, the other would be for Miss Jenna Wilford.

The room was a neutral beige, with floral bedspreads and matching curtains bringing a bit of color to the drabness. It was actually quite nice compared to the hotel and motel accommodations the two agents were accustomed to most of the time when on assignment.

"Not bad for once,"Solo commented. "Say, anyone hungry?"

"Starving," both Illya and the girl answered in unison.

That struck Napoleon as funny and he gave a little chuckle. "Well the desk clerk told me there's an all night diner about five miles down I-80. Illya you stay here with Miss Wilford and I'll go get us some chow. Burgers and fries all right?"

The Russian and girl both nodded their approval.

Napoleon ducked out the door, and Illya locked it immediately behind his partner. Drawing the drapes, he finally removed his jacket and tie, at first tossing them on the bed he would share with his partner for their much needed sleep.

"Would you be comfortable if I take a quick shower Miss? I do not want you to feel afraid and will understand if you say no."

"Oh a shower sounds wonderful…._Illya_," the dark-haired girl purred at him, suddenly running her arms up along his. She'd been giving him they eye ever since he and Napoleon had taken her into their custody. Her looks were telling enough as she'd become entranced by the Russian after he'd saved her life, having rescued her from a particularly deplorable, greasy-haired...smelly Thrushman.

"I meant that to be alone," Illya said, gently removing her hands from his arms. He grabbed his discarded clothing from the bed and walked away from her; dismissing the thought that the girl, perhaps in her early twenties, was quite attractive. However, she was their charge and he dare not act upon his attraction to her. Fair was fair, had he not warned Solo to keep his hands off her?

Illya closed the bathroom door, hearing her switch on the the television as he stripped from his clothes, He hung his pants and underwear on a hook at the back of the door, his suit jacket found a home on the door knob and and finding a hanger, he hung up his shirt. He had no change of clothing and the steam from the shower would help to smooth out any wrinkles and freshen things up a bit.

He turned on the water, letting it's steam fill the room as he stepped under it with a sigh as he drew the shower curtain closed. It's warmth ran down his tired back where a few bruises were beginning to blossom on his pale skin.

As far as missions went, both he and Napoleon had gotten off lucky this time with no major injuries, but still he reminded himself, the were not home free just yet.

As Illya rinsed the soap from his face and hair, he sensed he was being watched and opened his eyes.

There was Jenna peeking in at him...she was naked and Illya couldn't help but stare back at her. Her breasts were beautiful and inviting and he sorely found himself wanting to touch them.

Before he could say a word she was in there with him, standing under the water.

"This is not right, I am here to protect…"

She hushed him, putting a finger to his lips.

Illya Kuryakin, against his better judgement, suddenly gave into his baser instincts and reaching out; he slipped his hand at first to her cheek, and finally to her neck. He pulled her to him and they embraced, gently at first...tentatively, as the warm water cascaded over their intertwining bodies.

At best he figured they'd have nearly forty-five minutes before Solo returned...there was the walk to the car, the drive five miles away...getting out of the car and going inside to place the order. It being cooked and then the return trip...yes forty-five minutes at most.

With those thoughts passing quickly through his mind he focused on the lovely naked woman in his arms as he explored her mouth with his tongue; Illya moved on to nibbling on her neck and at last he took hold of her breasts, teasing and tasting them with his lips.

His hand reached down, fondling and massaging her with his fingers until he finally leaned against the oh so willing Jenna, letting her feel his erection.

Their kisses became more intense, more urgent as they ran their hands over each others bodies, until finally Illya lifted her...entering her with a soft moan as he pressed her back against the wall.

They found each others rhythm, rocking, and gyrating as their thrusting became more frenzied.

Soon enough, Jenna screamed out as she reached orgasm not once but twice...though the noise was masked by the sound of the television set in the next room. She was loud but thankfully the cottages were spaced far enough apart so as to not disturb the other residents with any nocturnal events.

Illya continued pounding into her harder and harder until he withdrew; exploding in in his own brief moment of ecstasy while letting out a barely perceptible …."daaaaaa."

They both laughed softly as the water washed away the evidence of their lovemaking and after a good soaping and rinsing Jenna stepped from the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and retreated to the other room with a muffled giggle, while Illya dried and dressed himself in the bathroom. No words were said...none were needed. They both knew they'd given themselves over to a moment of pure carnal lust and nothing more.

Ten minutes later there was a coded knock at the cottage door, and Napoleon let himself in.

He could feel the increased humidy in the room but said nothing as Illya was laying on their bed...his head resting on his hands behind his head and his legs leisurely crossed. He was fully clothed, though missing his suit jacket.

Jenna was standing in front of a wall mirror fully dressed and combing her hair…that Napoleon suddenly realized was wet, as was his partner's.

He still remained silent and went about removing their meals from the paper sack, spreading the food on the table near the curtained window.

"Voila, three cheeseburgers deluxe with fries and a soda for you Jenna, coffee for me and tea for you tovarisch. Sorry chum they didn't have any raspberry jam, but I brought a packet of honey if that will do?

Napoleon was surprised as neither of them moved to the table all that quickly, especially since they'd both said how hungry they were.

"Well come on, they're going to get cold you two."

Illya and the girl walked over, seating themselves but saying nothing as neither of them made eye contact.

The meal remained quiet and after they were all done eating Illya excused himself to go outside for a cigarette.

"Hey I'll join you chum," Napoleon followed him out the door.

The sounds of crickets and frogs filled the night air, and the darkness was lit by a periodic firefly as it drifted by the two men.

As Illya struck a match lighting his Turkish blend, Solo touched him on the arm.

"You going to tell me what's going on? Did you and she…?"

"Napoleon, what did I discuss with you earlier about your libidinous ways? Must you project your behavior onto mine?"

"Oh so nothing happened? Don't lie to me...I can tell. Look, if you wanted her for yourself all you had to do was say so partner mine. I know when to back off."

"I did not want her all to myself," Illya huffed," now can we just drop the subject? I for one will be glad when we are back in New York and free of this charge." Illya snuffed his cigarette on the heel of his shoe and went back inside without saying another word.

"Yeah right my friend, whatever you say," Solo whispered to himself with a smile. It was one of those rare moments when he just knew the Russian was lying. Still it was better not to press the man. Illya was a private person and if something did indeed happen between the two in what, barely a half hour, he estimated….then so be it.

"Illya, you dirty dog you," Napoleon snickered to himself as he lit his Pall Mall, took a few drags, snuffed the butt and tossed it aside in a small bucket filled with sand sitting by the door.

It was time to get a little shut-eye and Solo already knew what he'd be dreaming about… the lovely Miss Jenna Wilford, though he would have her if only in his dreams.


End file.
